


Just the three of us

by TrashficParlour



Series: Commissions [1]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Living Together, Multi, Polyamory, commission, connor is a spicy boi, idk how to tag whoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 06:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18330080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashficParlour/pseuds/TrashficParlour
Summary: Ah, the wonders of domestic life and esrly mornings. Truly, nothing is more blissful. At least nothing is more fluffy





	Just the three of us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phoenix_risen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix_risen/gifts).



With a yawn, Jared made his way from the kitchen into the bedroom he, Evan, and Connor shared. He had only gotten up to fetch a glass of water, but as he returned he realized, much to his dismay, that his spot has been occupied. In the few minutes in which he had left to go to the kitchen, Evan had moved closer to Connor, cuddling into their boyfriend. However, Evan also liked to spread himself across the whole bed when sleeping, which meant that there was no room left for Jared. But he wouldn't be Jared Kleinman if he let himself be stopped by such a minor complication. With a determined grunt he tried to push Evan away, which he failed rather pitifully at. Evan didn't budge. Letting out a grunt, he tried to climb into the bed, attempting to crawl between his boyfriends. When it seemed like it worked, Connor's and Evan's grips became a little too tight and he had to retreat. Looking over the bed he saw himself forced to use drastic measures. Crawling on to the bed one last time, he laid himself flat on top of Connor and Evan. It wasn't the most comfortable position, but it was by far the easiest. Pulling the covers over himself it wasn't long before he fell asleep again.

Connor woke up to a weight on his chest. With a grown he opened his eyes and saw Jared lying half on him and half on Evan. Grumbling, he shook his boyfriend awake. “Move,” he stated, grumpy. Jared made a few unintelligible noises and reluctantly got off, waking up Evan in the process. With an ‘oof’, the last of the three woke up as well, shooting Jared and Connor a confused look. “What…” he mumbled, only have awake. Connor shook his head and rubbed his eyes. “Unimportant. Good morning you two,” he yawned. He sat up and moved to give each of them a kiss on the cheek before falling back down. Connor wasn't, and has never been, a morning person. He preferred to sleep until noon. But ever since he got with Evan and Jared he had found himself waking up early more often than not. “Good morning,” Jared declared, stretching. “I'm going to make breakfast. Anyone have any requests?” “Coffee. And eggs.” Jared nodded, getting up. “Alright.”

A good ten minutes later, coffee was brewed and the eggs were almost done. Lazily, Connor and Evan made their way into the kitchen, Evan still half asleep. He sat down at the table, looking over to his partners. Connor had made his way over to the coffee machine, pouring himself and Evan a cup. He handed Evan his, and stole a quick kiss before walking over to bother Jared. Evan felt a smile spread across his face as he watched his boyfriends banter. He really loved them. He took a sip and waited for the food to be done. When it was finally, Jared brought the pan with the still sizzling eggs over to the table and sat down with a huff. “If you want them to be spicy then throw in chili, I don't care. But I do not want to spit fire because of eggs, thank you very much,” he told Connor, glaring playfully. “You're just weak,” Connor replied with a shrug, taking a seat as well. As predicted, he seasoned the eggs with double the amount of pepper and chili any normal person would. If Connor loved one thing, it was spicy food. “You're gonna get sick if you- if you keep eating like that,” Evan scolded, worried. “He's already sick-” “Oh shut it. Jared.” It was a playful remark, underlined by the small smile on Connor's lips. Evan wasn't a fan of their slightly bitter teasing but decided to stay quiet. He knew neither of them meant it. They ate in relative, comfortable silence, the radio playing songs none of them really paid attention to. Domestic life had been treating them well, and it worked out far better than expected. Jared remembered his parents concern about him moving out, about living on his own. He thought he proved them wrong well enough, even if he wasn't living alone. Not that he would want to live alone anyway.

After breakfast, all three of them had silently decided that cuddling was in order. They moved from the kitchen to the living room, Jared being the first one to plop down on the couch. He grabbed the remote and turned on the TV, switching to cartoons. Impatiently he waited for Evan and Connor, who plopped down next to him. As soon as Evan had sat down, Jared pulled his boyfriend close, snuggling into him. Evan was warm and still smelled slightly of pine, despite him.having showered yesterday. Jared found that he didn't mind, the smell comforting to him. He could feel Connor wrapping his arms around him, letting out a happy hum. Everything was well. 

Connor made an effort to pull both of his partners as close as he could, their presence soothing to him. He loved them, he truly did. He hadn't imagined his life going this way, but he was by no means complaining. This was better than anything he had anticipated. Evan felt the same, happily sandwiched between the two people he loved most. He could feel their heartbeats, a small smile spreading across his face. He was glad that this had become his normal.

**Author's Note:**

> so this was a commission! if youre interested in a commission, feel free to shoot me a dm on discore (JD#8404) or on tumblr (deadboybombing)!
> 
> this one was a lot of fun to write, even if connor x evan really isn't my cup of tea. guess im just a sucker for polyamory


End file.
